Darkness and Light, Sorrow and Joy
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Really Romance/Drama/Horror/Angst/Supernatural..but..okay! Summary! The world is filled with Vampires, humans are filled with fear. One human with the help of one Dhampir may be able to end the nightmare...but..who? ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: ALTERNATE PAIRING!
1. Prologue

DarknessAndLightOne

**Darkness and Light, Sorrow and Joy**   
by Ranma Inverse   
-Alternate Universe-   
__Fushigi Yuugi   
Prologue 

  


Author's note: _Review if you want more of the story! I won't write more unless I get reviews! ^^_

Long ago, there was a time when humans did not have to fear anything but eachother. A time where humans indulged in riches and greed, happiness and laughter. A time where humans would hate humans, humans would love humans, and humans would fear humans. War would happen, as human nature to disagree and fight, but nothing nearing the threat of extinction. Long ago, humans thought they had reached happiness and paradise, and thought nothing could destroy it. 

Until twenty years ago, when vampires had risen up and destroyed that. Became the one things human feared and brought down their numbers. Where earth became a living hell for human beings, a nightmare they could never wake up from. Fearing vampires, and fearing death. The world reaked of death. 

Four years after that, a small child was born. Who brought hope and joy into the parents that had caused her birth. They had raised her as best they could, took care of her as best they could, made sure she never felt fear. One of the few of the dwindled race of humans that didn't feel hopelessness, or any of the extremely dark emotions but fear. But they no longer feared for themselves, they feared for their spouse and their child. They always took care of her. Always protected her. 

Even as they died, six years after their child's birth. They had hidden the child in a small cabinet the vampires would overlook if they were only hungry for blood. Their hope had not been in vain, and until their last struggles, blood draining from them...they protected their child. The vampires overlooked the sense of life they felt in the room, as they no longer hungered, and left. 

The child that as she watched through a crack in the wood, had felt fear. The child had then felt helplessness, hurt...and hatred. Hatred for the beings that had taken the very life out of her parents. The child that had now, eleven years having passed, had turned into a seventeen year old. 

The child that would be the key to ending the nightmare. 

-- 

_Note: This story will be Romance/Drama/Horror/Angst/Supernatural. o.o; Wow. Lots, huh? ^_^;_   
  



	2. Chapter One: A meeting of friends, an at...

**Darkness and Light, Sorrow and Joy**   
by Ranma Inverse   
-Alternate Universe-   
_Fushigi Yuugi_   
Chapter One 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: _Thanks for the reviews! I'm very happy you want me to continue this story! Uhm, Miaka's a _little _more mature in this one considering her parents were killed when she was young and such..._

_ Note 2 ^_^: I have a really odd idea about vampire society well, two actually, but I have one that could be used here...so I'm gonna try it out. o_O;; Uhm. . .WARNING!!! Yui lovers...don't fear! I won't say why, but don't. (Warning isn't for this chapter.)_

_. . ._

_ "Free the Dream Within, The Stars are Crying, A Tear...A Sigh, Escapes from Heaven, ...And Worlds End" - The Dream Within, Lara Fabian. (Thanks Nuriko-san, for correcting me! ^^;;)_   
_. . ._

A young teenage human about the age of seventeen walked through the streets of yet another human village that had turned into a ghost town. Some of the human's souls hadn't left yet, and she could still here some of the screams. As one rang out, she stopped walking and closed her deep hazel eyes. When it ended she began to walk again. The human female pulled some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She wore a dark brown shirt under a green tunic that fell past her hips and black pants. On her back she carried a medium-sized bag that seemed to have little in it. She stopped and turned when she heard someone call her name. 

"Miaka!" A young girl about the same age as she with short, blonde hair and frightened blue eyes brimming with tears ran to embrace her. "They killed everyone! They would have gotten me too, but I wasn't in the village at the time...they killed my sister, but I couldn't find my brother! They must have taken him to make him a vampire too!" 

Miaka's eyes widened and she hugged her dear friend Yui. "I'm sorry for them...I'm glad that they didn't get you, though. For a moment...I had given up hope of finding you." 

Yui cried into her friend's shoulder. "I took all the remaining, unspoiled food I could find and took three weapons...can I travel with you? It's been a long time since you visited the village...and I don't want to be here anymore." 

The burnette nodded and Yui wore a grim smile. "If only vampires didn't exist. . ." _That way, they wouldn't have caused you to run away from the town where your parents were killed. That way, you'd still be the sweet, innocent Miaka, instead of being filled with anger for Vampires, _she thought silently. 

The blonde looked up at the sun before looking to her friend once again. "They'll be coming back soon to see if there were any survivors... we should go now." 

Turning her head, Miaka smiled and took Yui's hand. "Yeah. . .let's go." 

. . . 

Thunder boomed in a place far, far from the two girls. A crack of lightning and the sound of talking echoed through the halls of a long-inhabited castle filled with the much afeared race of vampires and the human servants they had stolen to command. 

On a throne, sat a small demon, looking like a babe with no hair and a red jewel adorned on his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly as a human female dressed in an elegant dress that expressed her curves held a golden goblet to his lips. His gaze went slowly from the woman to the goblet and sipped. When she removed the goblet, a small ammount of blood glittered on the demon's lips. 

"Lord Miboshi....we found this..._human_..." A vampire dressed in armor spat the word out distastefully. He held up a beaten, bruised and bloody body up with one hand. "Outside demanding to see the ones who destroyed the town of Ethlem." 

Miboshi curved his mouth into a twisted smile. "Such a low life? A _human_?" He paused, then lifted one of his doll-like hands. "But even so, this may be amusing. . .be here any being who was involved in the destruction of Ethlem?" 

A single vampire took a step towards the vampire holding the beaten human. His eyes were a putrid green, his skin bearing an ugly greenish tint and very disgustingly oily and dirty brown hair. He looked like a cross between a vampire and a ghoul. The vampire smiled sadistically. "I helped in it's destruction." 

The beaten male human was thrown to the floor at the disgusting vampire's feet. He stood up immediately, showing his full height, his flame-like hair messy from fighting and travelling, his golden-amber eyes glaring at the vampire. Wearing the clothes like that of a bandit and his vampire-like fangs, the brawl he had lost with the armored vampire, bearing his cuts and bruises, had only caused the threatening and dangerous atmosphere about him increase. 

"You killed Iris!" He accused with a fury. The firey man spit at the disgusting vampire, who frowned and wiped it off his cheek. 

"I killed many. Did you lose your woman to me?" The vampire spoke with a tint of rage flashing in his putrid eyes. "Want to join your woman? I'll gladly oblige-" 

He was cut off by a roar of rage, and the bandit took a fan that was oddly made of metal from it's hiding place. "Rekka Shinen!" He cried, and the flames that spouted out of the fan surrounded the vampire, who screamed with his last breath he would ever breathe. 

Silence rang throughout the room for a long time, all stood frozen until finally, the sound of flaint clapping and foot steps came. Heads turned as the well-known and equally well feared Nakago entered the wide area people had stepped back from, stopping when he was close to the firey bandit. 

"Very well done. You're a talented one." Nakago's cold, ice blue eyes surveyed him through blonde hair. Though he wore armor, he was dressed better than Lord Miboshi. The bandit tensed and clutched his tessen tighter. 

Someone shouted out from the crowd. "Why compliment the disgusting thing? Just kill it!" 

Nakago pointed a finger in the direction of the voice, and without even looking or blinking, he sent a large blast of lightning there. It killed the speaker instantly, along with any standing in front of him. The remaining crowds simply stepped slightly away and continued watching the most dangerous vampire alive. 

"Fools. Humans may be lesser, and humans may be foul, but they are our life source. Do you not all realize that? Or do you just defy it? If all the humans in the world died there would not be anything left for us to live from. True, they are worthless...but they can be manipulated for our own uses at times." Nakago spoke, then turned to the bandit. "You are given a chance to leave or die. Pick your choice." Without giving the firey haired man a chance to speak, two armored vampires grabbed him and began to drag him out, kicking and shouting obscenities. Nakago faced Miboshi and raised a brow. 

"Seeing that you have defied my orders of killing off the vampires that prove to be useless, I denounce your right to sit on that chair and be idle in uselessness." 

Lord Miboshi spat out the blood he was in the middle of drinking. "What?! H-how dare you speak to me like that! I am Lord of the Undead!" 

Nakago raised a fisted hand and unclenched it, fist facing Miboshi. "I do not like to repeat myself. Step down from your chair. You may prove your worth by serving under the hand of Tomo." 

Miboshi kept in his rage. Tomo? The one who had an unnatural..._attraction_...to Nakago? Miboshi kept his face straight and stepped out of the room, his chin raised in an effort to maintain the last of his dignity. 

The blonde vampire sat down where Miboshi had been only a moment before and motioned the slave woman to refill the cup before speaking to the inhabitants of the room. 

"I have heard that our Dhampir has run off once again. I tire of this game he shall never win. A first choice out of all the new slaves that have been gathered shall be the prize to the one who catches him and brings him back. Alive." He added the last word after a moment of consideration. 

Several of the room's members left immediately. A manevolent smile formed on Nakago's lips as he sipped from the cup the trembling woman had given him. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Capturing of the Dhampi...

**Darkness and Light, Sorrow and Joy**   
by Ranma Inverse   
-Alternate Universe-   
_Fushigi Yuugi_   
Chapter Two 

  
  


Author's notes: _Thanks for the reviews, you few that were kind enough to! On the coupling...well, I think it'll be obvious after the next chapter (which will be MUCH longer than this one). It was REALLY hard to decide who was going to go with Miaka in this fanfic, really. Next time I'll write a TasukixMiaka, I promise. ^_^ *Has a really super-good idea for it, too.* Just..Tamahome fans, don't flame. I think Tamahome's a perfectly good character, it's just: 1) Drugged-follower-of-Nakago Tama fit better in this story and 2) Give the other men a chance with Miaka! ^_^ Mainly Tasuki, Hotohori, Chichiri, Nuriko..*drifts off*_

. . . 

_"You saved my soul in the dark of the night. . ." -In The Dark Of The Night, DJ Mystic & DJ Epic._   
. . . 

A young man ran as fast as he could, leaping and dodging trees as he went. He had, he _had_ to escape this time! Freedom... 

"You fool. You really think you can stand up to full-blooded vampires? You, a filthy dhampir?" mocked a familiar voice. The young man turned to face the location of the voice in time to watch a hand send him flying into a tree. His silvery gray hair flew out of his ponytail and sprawled out everywhere. The familiar antagonist snickered and took a step towards him. 

"Why, Hotohori, I thought you were strong enough to block such a _weak_ attack like _that,_" His antagonist mocked him. 

Hotohori lifted his head up to him and glared with his golden eyes. "Tamahome, you used to be such a good, honest man...now you're just a filthy piece of dirt. To think I once respected you." 

"Respect me? Oh, you'll do more than that eventually. You'll _bow_ to me someday, son of..." 

"Don't you say his disgusting name!" Hotohori yelled and stood up, forcing himself to ignore the pain shooting up his spine. By the time he found himself able to move, the greenish-black haired antagonist gave him a bolt of lightning that he would not likely forget. As he began to lose consciousness, Tamahome laughed and made a guesture with his hand. Several other vampires left their hiding places in the bushes and when they began to bind the dhampir, he had already left consciousness. 

. . . 

Nakago made no movement of any sort when Tamahome burst into the room, his loyal vampire mercenaries carrying the dhampir. The hint of an evil, conceited smirk formed on his lips before taking another sip of his blood-wine. 

The mercenary leader bowed to the blonde man before speaking. "Lord Nakago, I and my mercenaries have taken back the Dhampir, Hotohori," as he spoke his mercenary vampires brought the one spoken of into view, chained and tied. 

The vampire lord nodded and motioned for him to be taken away. "Put him in a different tower this time, one that's more heavily guarded, since he manages to get farther and farther from us everytime." Tamahome nodded and followed his orders. As he left, the blonde man smiled cruelly. Cute, that Tamahome. Far too weak to ever be as strong as himself, but perhaps...perhaps the mercenary leader could be of a better use. 

But, how could Hotohori be getting so strong so quickly? What was going on? It was something he would need to think more about, Nakago decided. 

Meanwhile, an unconscious Hotohori was having prophetic dreams. . . 

. . . 

"Yui? Yui, we should turn back now. This is the wrong way, we should have turned west at the last fork in the road...we're in Nakago's territory now," Miaka spoke up worredly. 

"Miaka? Don't worry! I have a perfect sense of direction and I am absolutely certain that I'm--" The blonde girl stopped in the middle of her sentence as she felt eyes on them. She froze in place, frightened. 

"That yer right, girl?" A wounded, hoarse but human voice spoke up. The two human females turned to the source of the voice to see a wounded man with wild orange hair and molten amber eyes stumbling towards them, trying to look unwounded. "Sorry, but yer wrong." 

Yui and Miaka ran to the man and held him up. "What happened to you?" 

"Vampire bastards. . .they take everything away from you but won't fight you to the death. They'd rather have you live in pain. Fuck the lot of them." He grumbled. 

Miaka looked him up and down. "He's not wounded in the head, just in the chest area where that big rip is coming from, his arms are all bruised and his legs are probably hurt too...what's your name?" 

The orange haired man spat a small ammount of blood out of his mouth and looked at her. "Tasuki, and don' worry 'bout me...I can take more of a beatin' than that and live. That was nothin'." He bragged and half-smiled. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Miaka, and that over there is Yui. Where are you trying to go? We'll try to help you get there." 

"I don't think any of you are going to get out of Lord Nakago's territory without his permission. We've been looking for nice-lookin' females for slaves lately. You two seem perfect...well, the blonde one at least, not so sure about the burnette..but, you're not leaving." A grungy voice spoke and three equally grungy, equally ugly vampires stepped out of the bushes and jumped them. 

Yui screamed and kicked, Miaka tried to keep the wounded Tasuki from harm, and Tasuki tried his best to keep them at bay. None of them succeeded and soon, they were bound and being taken to 'Nakago's Lair', where ever _that_ was. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Meeting of the Dhampi...

**Darkness and Light, Sorrow and Joy**   
by Ranma Inverse   
-Alternate Universe-   
_Fushigi Yuugi_   
Chapter Three 

  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: _Sorry for taking so long to write this one out? *dodges knives* T.T I said sorry!!!_   
_Also...there is foreshadowing in this chapter. Much slightly-hinted foreshadowing. =D_   
_. . ._   
_"...When I was lonely, you're body touched mine so gently..." -Dark Of The Night, DJ Mystik & DJ Epic._   
_. . ._   
The sound of bars shutting, click of a lock, steps, and then an overly large door slamming shut and being locked. Miaka, Yui, and Tasuki looked around the tower they seemed to be locked in. "....Where do you think we are, Miaka?" Yui asked. 

"Some sort of tower or dungeon, idiot," Tasuki pointed out grumpily, earning a glare from the blonde haired young woman. 

Yui 'hmphed'. "I asked Miaka, not you." 

Meanwhile, Miaka felt around the darkness and came upon something soft. She rubbed against it slightly to try and figure out what it was. There was a soft sort of rustling sound, like clothes. Her eyes widened and she backed away. "I-I'm sorry!" 

The redheaded man and her friend turned her heads to the sound of her voice quickly. "What's wrong?" they spoke unison. 

"I think I've found something...or someone. I'm not sure though...does anyone have something to give us a little light?" 

"Oh! I forgot..." There was a small flicker, and then a small flame on a candle was lit, covering the room in a dim light. The candle was held by Yui, who smiled. 

Miaka nodded and the three got closer to the crouched form. It was slumped over, back to the wall, in a sitting position. Long, silvery gray hair hit it's face from their view and cascaded around it. Tasuki blinked. "What'cha think that is? Human or Vampire?" 

The form shifted, and slowly, it's head tilted upwards to meet their gazes. "It's V-A-M-P-Y-R-E, actually...but the real way of it has been forgotten to most, I suspect." 

The three young humans backed away. "Th-then you're..." Yui gulped. Tasuki began to growl, but before anyone did anything, the silvery haired being raised a hand. 

"I am neither human nor vampire. Not completely. I am a dhampir." 

"Dhampir?" The three blinked simultaneously. 

"A being born from both a vampire and a human," it paused, then raised it's head high enough for them to view golden eyes, almost similar, in a way, to Tasuki's own. "I must insist that you stop regarding me as an enemy, male human. That reminds me, what are your names?" 

"I'm Yui," the blonde one spoke up, curious about this new person. Tasuki shrugged and relaxed from his fighting stance, his wounded form finding it difficult to keep it up, anyway. 

"Tasuki. Yo." 

The dhampir shifted and tilted it's head towards the brown haired young woman, hazel eyes and gold locked in a gaze for a moment. "And you?" 

"Miaka," she smiled. This dhampir wasn't like the vampires she had ever known...perhaps she could befriend him. Friends were something people lacked nowadays. She held her hand out to the dhampir in a friendly manner. "And your name?" 

"...Hotohori." 

The young brunette nodded and repeated the name, liking the sound of it. Tasuki turned his head her way and pointed to the wall. "Miaka, how are we gonna get out? I'd prefer ta get outta here soon." 

Before Miaka could speak, Hotohori rose and looked at them seriously. "You wish to escape?" 

The three nodded simultaneously. The regal dhampir began to wear a small smile. "...Would you mind if I joined you, then?" 

Tasuki began to object, but Yui spoke up, finally. "That would be wonderful!" 

The hazel eyes young woman sat down and tried to think. Yui, Tasuki, and Hotohori sat near her and tried to come up with a plan. 

And through much swearing on Tasuki's behalf, cheerful ignorant comments from Miaka, an almost easily distracted Yui, and a seriously thoughtful Hotohori, not much was done. 

Not until a gag was inserted into fang-boys mouth, anyway. 

. . . 

"...Ready, everyone?" Yui checked once more. The small group nodded and began. The one barred window in the large tower, at the very top, Hotohori stood on as the other three climbed atop him. From the weight, Hotohori flinched. 

"Remember, you two drop together into the closest tree and we meet at the place we mentioned." Yui and Tasuki nodded. "Yui, you have the majority of the..first aid kit, right?" Yui nodded again. "Good...Tasuki, I know this'll be hard because of your wounds...but if you want a real chance to get better..." 

Tasuki cut the brown haired woman off. "I know, geeze. I can do this, it'll be easy." Miaka smiled and turned her face back to Hotohori, underneath her. 

"...Let's go!" 

. . . 

The door burst open and a young man ran over to wear Nakago stood looking over maps. "Nakago-sama! The dhampir and the new slaves we caught are escaping!" 

"...Then go after them. Do not act as if I need to inform you of something so obvious, slave. Tell Tamahome and Tomo." 

The slave bowed and ran out the door. 

The pen the blonde vampire held in his hands snapped in two from the pressure as he clenched it tightly. ...He would not let him escape...nor the one who didn't even know who he was... 

Not this night. 

Not ever. 

. . . 

Seperated from Yui and Tasuki now, Miaka and Hotohori slid through the forest almost silently. Suddenly, Hotohori stopped, grabbed Miaka and pressed them both to the ground as footsteps passed them. 

"If we caught them again...do you think I could get the brunette? She looks easy to handle...and fun to break." 

"I don't care, as long as I can find myself with that blonde human..." 

Anger rose in Miaka, but when she tried to speak, a hand covered her mouth. Awhile after the footsteps and voices had gone out, Hotohori, holding Miaka, snuck over to a tree and stood up behind it, Miaka's back pressed to his chest, his hand still covering her mouth. 

He leaned his head towards her ears and spoke quietly enough so that only they could hear. "...If I had let you speak, we both would have been worse than dead. Now, I apologize...but try not to talk again in a situation like that." 

Miaka nodded and he released her. Their journey continued. 

Hotohori stopped and raised a hand, motioning for the female behind him to stop. She did, and Hotohori turned, picked her up, kicked a caked-layer of dirt out of the ground to reveal a sort of...tunnel. She couldn't see where it led, for it was too dark. Miaka looked up at the dhampir questioningly. 

"Crawl through it, at the end is a small, open area, wide enough for us to sleep in while the search dies down. It's getting to the point in the night where vampires find it easiest to search out their prey. Unfortunately, we are the pray. Now, go." 

Miaka nodded and did so, and shortly after, Hotohori came as well. "Well, I blocked the entrance, so they won't find us. Stop looking so worried, remember in the plan, Tasuki and Yui have a place like this as well," Hotohori spoke. 

"How did you know these two small cave-like things were here?" Miaka asked. 

The regal looking man's expression turned solemn. "When I was a child...before I was a prisoner, I dug these to play in as 'fortresses', I suppose you one could call them." 

The brown haired young woman 'oh'ed and turned her back to him, laying down, using her hands as a pillow. "Well, good night." 

Hotohori turned is own back to her and did the same. "..If only," was his quiet reply. 


End file.
